Bella of Volterra
by Sabrine5119
Summary: Bella goes on a castle tour while in Italy, but it goes horribly wrong. Is Bella still meant for Edward? Will they still meet? Find out.... Written By Sabrine and Megamatchmaker
1. Chapter 1

Bella of Volterra

Chapter 1. Story by Sabrina and Nancy (Aka: Megamatchmaker)  
Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.

Bella's point of view.

The tall, pale man led the tour group down an ancient looking tunnel. We walked for a very long time in darkness, with the occasional flash of a camera that momentarily brightened the tunnel revealing the stone sides.  
We must have reached the end because the Man turned around and smiled at us. Renee looked at me and smiled too.

"Welcome dear friends!" People around us snapped pictures and looked around eagerly. "Welcome to Marcus Castle " The doors behind him opened up, leading to a reception area. This was strange, the tour was supposed to be of an authentic 3,500 year old castle. I shook that thought out of my mind. Just enjoy the tour. I thought to myself.

We took an elevator to the 4th floor, it was tight because of all the people, then finally the elevator opened and we were lead down a hall up to 2 big doors. The man turned around and smiled, the Main chamber he said, and he opened the doors and walked into the room.  
My instincts where kicking up. There were many people already in the room. They were all the same pale skinned, and they had menacing burgundy eyes and they all had perfect features.

Then a small girl stepped out of the crowd. "Nice catch Aro." Then she grinned like a child at the candy store. By this time, all the flashes from the cameras had stopped and everybody looked slightly worried. What did she mean by catch?

I looked at my mother Renee; she was looking around the room confused just like everybody else. Then a man stepped out of the group and looked at us hungrily.

"Ladies first Felix," she said, and she pounced on somebody in the first row. Then the crown scattered. Screams pierced the silence. This was defiantly not right. Renee and I ran for the door with a small group of remaining people.

I was the first to reach the door. I tugged hard on the handle.  
"Shit! It's locked!" I screamed as I kept uselessly tugging on the metal handle. I turned 

around looking for any other possible escape. Then the one named Felix spotted us. He ran and jumped on to the girl next to me she screamed he crashed against her, the impact breaking the door behind me. Renee and I ran out the door and down the hall, I could tell someone was following us, even though they were being extremely quiet. I heard a thud, than Renee screamed. I turned around; Felix had Renee in his arms, his mouth at her neck.

"What the Hell are you doing you sick freak!" I ran towards him and kicked him in the back, he was hard as marble. "Let her go!" I screamed and cried at the same time. I was on my knees sobbing now, I didn't care what happens, and I just wanted my mom to be alright. He lifted his head up, "Jane, come here, there's another one."

The girl with short hair walked up to me and smiled, she looked like she was concentrating very hard on something, then her smile changed to a frown.  
"Aro!" She called, "Why isn't it working!?"

The man who led the tour walked in and put his hand on my shoulder, I slapped it away. His skin was ice cold, and hard like a rock.

"Hmm, It seems as though she is immune to my gift as well, very interesting." He looked down at me questioningly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!? You are messed up!" They all just laughed at me.

Aro looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "I wonder how she would turn out." He looked at the other two, and then two others came walking down the hall, one with snow white hair, and another with dark hair.

"Why is she still alive?" Asked the one with the white hair.

"She seems to be unaffected by all our gifts, what do you think we should do with her?" They were talking like psychos, what do they mean how I will turn out? What were these people, cannibals? I would refused to eat other people.

"Jane, take her to a room while I think." Aro said to the girl. She grabbed my arm a little harder than necessary and dragged me to the elevators. I wasn't paying much attention to what we were doing, I honestly didn't care. I would rather jump out a window then do anything these freaks asked me to do.

We arrived at the designated floor and Jane dragged me down a hallway, I was still sobbing. She opened a door and threw me into the room. The walls where plain, there was a bed in the corner, and I door that most likely lead to the bathroom.

I walked into it and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My shirt was splattered with blood from the girl who Felix had killed in the hall.  
I leaned over the toilet and threw up thinking of all those people who had been in the hall too. Whatever those people are they had some interest in me. They were probably just a bunch of whacks in some secret cult.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella, are you in there?"

"No." I responded. I knew it was stupid but I didn't want to see any of their faces ever again.

"Open the door or I am just going to knock it down!" I heard someone yell, it sounded like Felix.

I flushed the toilet before I responded. "Fine, I don't care, it's not my door." Then there was a crash and the door broke open. Felix stepped over the ruble and grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk it out of his grasp but it was useless.

"Let go of me you Freak!" He just smiled and pulled me into the room .where Aro was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! This is megamatchmaker speaking. Thanks for the reviews. This time it's my turn for a chapter, so let's go!**_

Ch.2

It's been three years since I had been brought to Aro. Three years since I found out that he along with everyone else were vampires. And it's been three years since I've become one of them.

Aro had believed that because I was immune to his powers and those of the others that involved the mind, I would be the perfect member to his family- known as the Volturi, the "royal family" of vampires. With that, he bit into my neck and turned me.

After the painful three day transformation, I saw the new me. My brown hair had more body in it now, making it fall in waves down my back. My albino skin became even paler then before. My shape curvier. And my eyes… what use to be brown orbs were pitch black.

They are now a deep golden color- very similar to topaz. They would be a deep crimson if I had drank human blood- like the rest of the Volturi does- but I can't do it. I refuse to ruin the lives of humans- like mine was.

I lost count of the amount of times Aro had tried to get me to drink human blood. One time he succeeded, but the taste of the girl's blood that I drank was so sickening to me that I spat it out. Meanwhile, since I didn't kill her, the venom that coats my teeth flew into her system and turned her. I had never heard her real name, so I called her Sabrina.

Sabrina is a really great girl. She will always look like a 12 year old girl and with her brown hair with the natural gold highlights; it almost looks like it would be bronze if I didn't know any better.

Sabrina is like me- she refuses to drink human blood, only settling for the animal blood that we get during our weekly hunting trip. She's just like the daughter that I know I will never have.

All in all, everything seemed to be perfect- that is until one day…

"Bella, may I please have a word with you?" Aro asked me when I passed him in the hallway heading to my room. I couldn't refuse the man who was now my father, so I nodded my head and followed him to the "throne room".

"Bella, I know that you and Sabrina are… hesitant to be like the rest of the family, but I have to tell you, this will soon come to an end. Soon it'll be too hard to resist."

"What do you mean? Sabrina and I have been doing this for years and we've found it very easy to resist," I stated. How could he make us stop drinking animal blood?

"Bella, haven't you figured it out? The animals are becoming scarce. If you keep this up, they'll all be gone and you'll risk the exposure of our kind. You must either drink the blood of humans or none at all. And since I am your father, I'll make the decision for you- you'll stop drinking-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"You can't tell us what to do! You can't!" I shouted, the walls vibrating.

"I can and I will. You're dismissed," was all he said before I ran out of the room, heading to my own that I shared with Sabrina. I was almost there when to things happened; one, I couldn't pick up her scent and two, I ran into Felix.

I never cared for him. Ever since I was turned, both he and Demetri had fallen in love with me and did everything for me to share the feeling with them. They even tried to go "vegetarian" as I call my liquid diet, but they couldn't stand it. Besides, I could never love them in any other way except as though they were brothers to me.

"Bella, is something wrong? Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Sabrina now!" I stated.

"Well she's not here at the moment. She went out. She said something about getting a snack. You know I was thinking Bella, perhaps you would like to join me for some sort of date?" he asked, but I didn't answer because I was already back down the hallway and outside.

I followed Sabrina's scent for about ten minutes before I came to a clearing.

There was Sabrina, hunched over a dead deer with her face at the creature's throat. Now I know that I should never disturb her while she's hunting just like she should do when I'm hunting, but this was an emergency. I stepped forward.

"Sabrina," I said. One word, not even at a level that a human could hear if they were as far from me as she was, but she caught it.

Her head snapped up at her name being called and I saw her eyes were freshly gold, a drop of blood dripping down her chin.

"Bella are you OK? You look like something's wrong."

_How right you are about that._ "Sabrina, I just talked with Aro. He told me that we have to stop drinking animal blood or else we'll risk the exposure of vampires. He's also deciding that we'll be drinking human blood no matter what now." I saw the pure horror in her eyes as I spoke those words and I felt guilty for causing that horror.

"But he can't do that! He can't make our decisions for us! He just can't!" she shouted.

"I know sweetie. That's why we're leaving."

Late that night, when we knew that Aro and the others were feeding, Sabrina and I packed our suitcases full with the clothes we own, ran out of the building to my car, hopped into it, and drove as fast as possible to the nearest airport.

"But Bella, where are we going to go?" Sabrina asked me.

"I've got that figured out. There's this little town that's in the States- very small and close to being vacant, and almost always cloudy. It's called Forks."

Sabrina's Authors note: Hey people!! Just so ya know, me and Megamatchmaker are rotating chappies, I have all the odd numbers, and she has all the even ones.

Go vote for the pole on my page, please??


	3. Chapter 3

Bella of Volterra Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. sorry I've been having wierd problems with my computer and had to take this story off a few times :(

This chapter is by Sabrina! Hey guy's thanks for reading, tell me what you think about this chapter  and please go vote for the poll on my page thanks 

Bella's Point of view.

I leaned into the retractable first class chair after hunting down my seat. I closed my eyes and thought about how lucky I and Sabrina were to have made it this far away from Volterra undetected, although it wouldn't be long until someone noticed that I was missing.

Sabrina had driven in my car to the airport and got tickets for a flight, unfortunately it was a connecting flight so we would have to get off after an hour and change planes.

After the short flight we had a half hour wait at the airport then we boarded the large 747 plane. We were currently sitting in traffic at the runway waiting for our turn to take off.

I closed my eyes and shut out all the sounds around me, thinking back to my blurry human memories.

This was one of the many times I wished I could just drift away into a relaxing dream and pass time with sleep, but ever since I started my life as a vampire I never slept, because, of course, I couldn't.

I opened my eyes again because I knew it was useless to try and sleep, and because I heard Sabrina sigh in impatience. She had her arms and legs tightly crossed as she hissed quietly at a six year old who was crying her eyes out about having to wait so long. She was never really tolerating of younger kids complaining.

Then finally the plane started moving, and soon enough we had taken off, making the cars and buildings shrink looking like an ant city. Taking me even farther away then I already was from my old life at Volterra.

The airline worker started coming around with drinks, so I decided to pretend to be asleep to avoid having to eat.

It was hard to find a human memory in my mind that wasn't distorted or fuzzy, except one that I almost wished I couldn't remember, that day 3 years ago when Aro had changed me into a vampire.

Flashback

I was trying to squirm out of Felix's Iron grip as he led me towards Aro, but my efforts were useless as Felix's arm was as strong and as cold as is it were carved from marble.

Once I stopped squirming I looked up at Aro. "What do you people want with me?!" I half screamed at him.

His paper like face curved into a smile. "Ah Bella… you seem to be unaffected by our special gifts, and we believe you might be a good addition to our little clan, so we would like to change you."

"Can you just let me go home?!" I pleaded. I just wanted to go back home to Phoenix and live like this whole tour never happened.

But then I realized I didn't have anything to go home to, my mother was dead now, and I had no siblings. My only relative left would be my dad Charlie who lived in Forks Washington.

"What do you mean change me? What would you be changing me into?"

I heard Felix laugh behind me and Aro smiled wider. "We here at Volterra are Vampires Bella, the Volturi is sort of the rulers of all vampires and keep things under control to not expose our secret." He paused like he was thinking of how to explain a very long story in a shortened version. "That's why now you can't leave Volterra, you already know too much about us to just let you go."

Normally I would have laughed at someone calling themselves a vampire, it seemed so impossible. But in this current situation it made perfect sense. That's why all those people on the tour including my mother, were killed.

I definitely was not going to kill people and suck their blood, and I definitely didn't want to join the people who killed my mother and countless others. "Will I have to drink blood?" I finally asked even though I was set on trying to escape this place.

"Of course! It gives us our strength and energy and quenches the thirst." Said Aro as if it were very obvious

"Then I cannot become one of you I refuse to kill other humans and drink blood!" I said hoping they would finally let me go.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you really do not have a choice, like we said, you know too much about us and we can't risk letting people know about this."

I put forth one final effort to get myself out of this. "Please Aro! If you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone just pleas-…"

He led up a delicate looking paper-like hand to silence me. "Bella, please save yourself the effort, Felix…"

I kicked and thrashed as I felt cold hands tighten around my shoulders making an escape impossible, but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and a warm liquid trickling down my neck. I screamed at the pain in my neck, but it was soon replaced by a new pain. Like a burning through my veins I forgot about everything that was happening, all I wanted was for the pain to stop.

Soon the pain was spreading like a forest fire traveling quickly from one place to another burning my body from the inside.

I stopped screaming because it did nothing for the pain, it just showed weakness. I wasn't keeping track of time as the fire spread and continued to burn my veins.

After what seemed like forever I felt the pain slowly leave my fingertips, and the rest of my body, and with it went my steady heartbeat. Now my whole body stayed forever the same, cold and hard as marble.

end of flashback

I opened my eyes again to darkness on the plane. They had turned down the light to allow people time to sleep. Sabrina was in the chair next to me watching a movie on the small airplane screen.

"How did you sleep?" She said with a wink.

"Like a rock." I replied with a small smile.

Sabrina was definitely like a daughter to me, and I loved the chance to still be able to have a child even though vampirism prevented me from having one of my own. Sabrina has a very interesting gift she can change her physical appearance to whatever she wants. But she does so sparingly because it takes a great deal of energy.

After being changed I leaned that my gift was a shield. I could block people from using any mind related gifts on me, which Aro found very useful.

I checked my watch, just a few hours until I arrived in Forks, and started my new life.

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is by Nancy, enjoy!

**Ch. 4**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are now landing in Forks, Washington. Thank you for choosing Volterra Airlines," the voice of the stewardess came from the intercom as I sighed. All though the actual landing wouldn't have even jostled us, Sabrina and I snapped our seatbelts close to avoid any suspicion from the humans that were sitting all around us.

"I can't believe it!" Sabrina exclaimed from beside me. "We're actually here!"

I couldn't believe it either. We had actually arrived to another part of the world, and not once had I sensed or seen Aro or any other member of the Volturi following us. Perhaps they've given up on us. I scoffed at the idea though. Yeah right. A vampire that could block any mind powers directed at them or anyone else and one that could change her appearance along with another's, and they'd give that up? Ridiculous!

After the plane had come to a stop and we stepped off it, Sabrina and I headed over to retrieve our suitcases.

"Bella, I was wondering- where exactly are we going to be staying at?" Sabrina asked while we waited for our bags to roll in.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it all under control. Here," I handed her my ticket for my thing, "stay here. I need to go make a call." And with that, I walked off to the closest payphone. When I found one, I put the money in and dialed the number that I had remembered crystal clear when I was a human. It rang only once before someone picked up.

"Forks Police Department. Chief Swan speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

I took a deep and unneeded breath. "Hi dad. It's me- Bella."

"Bella? How are you? I haven't heard from you in years! How is everything?"

_Everything is OK. I'm a vampire now; mom is dead, and uh… OH! I'm running away from a family of vampires that are trying to take complete control of my life with another vampire who I call my daughter._ "Everything's great. Mom just got remarried. His name is Phil. He's a nice guy, but that's not the reason I'm calling I'm afraid. I need to ask you a big thing."

"Well of course Bella. What's up?" _My dad ladies and gentlemen. Always the one who wants to fix everything!_

"Well mom and Phil just went off on their honeymoon and I was supposed to spend the time they're away over at a friend's house, but she's not there. Also mom adopted Sabrina- she's my new little sister. We really need a place to stay at. Is it OK if we stay with you?"

"Absolutely Bella! Why do you think I would mind? You're my daughter for goodness sakes!" He sounded completely outraged by the even thought.

"I know dad. I must have been out of my mind. It's just that we're already at the airport and I never got a chance to call before and I thought that it may have been a little too-"

"Stay where you two are. My break is about to stat in a few minutes. I'll come and pick you up," and with that, the phone had went dead.

I placed the phone back on the receiver and walked over to where I left Sabrina. But when I got there, I didn't see her beside the conveyer belt.

I million questions were running through my mind. Had someone come to take us back to Volterra and kidnapped her when I left? Had she gone off on her own? Hadn't I told her to stay there? I ran my hand through my hair in worry and frustration.

"Bella!" a voice shouted from behind me. I whipped around a little too fast for an average human to see Sabrina sitting in one of the seats there, our bags placed in front of her. I took a calming breath before I walked over to her.

"I heard what you told him," she said as I plopped down in the seat beside her. "'Remarried'? Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

I sharply turned my head to look at her. "'The truth'? I was suppose to tell him that his ex-wife has been dead for three years, his daughter was a vampire since then, and she was running away from a bunch of vampires with another younger vampire that is like a daughter to her? He'd think that I'm insane!" I whispered all this at a volume that only a vampire could pick up. I saw her eyes fall as she turned her head away and I mentally cursed at myself. I got out of my seat and crouched in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. It's just that my dad has _never_ believed in any type of monster or mythical being or any of that stuff. If I had told hi the truth, he would have never believed me. I promise once I get a good job and make some money and the Volturi are off our tails permanently, I'll tell my dad the truth and then you and me- we'll go wherever you want to go. But for now you'll just have to trust me. OK?"

I saw her nod once before she lept out of her seat, her arms wrapping around me to hug me. I returned the gesture. I heard some people aw at the scene thanks to my vampiric hearing, but I didn't really care.

"Bella! BELLA!" a voice shouted from the other side of the room. I pulled away from Sabrina to see my dad coming over to us.

"DAD!" I yelled as I ran at a human speed to him. When I got close enough, I wrapped my arms around him. Through all my excitement, I still remembered to not hug him like I would hug Sabrina or else I would break every bone in his body. After a few seconds, I pulled away from him.

"Dad, I want to you to meet the latest member of our family- Sabrina Swan," I said as I motioned for her to come closer. When she did, I noticed that she only came up to just slightly under his chest, while I came up to the same eye level as him.

"Well hello Sabrina. I'm Charlie," he said as he looked down on the little girl.

"Hi… um, is it OK if I call you dad too? You see I was orphaned when I was born and I never really got to have a father." I noticed that as Sabrina asked that, my dad's eyes started to tear up.

"Of course sweetie," he said before he bent down to hug her to which she responded happily. The site was enough that if I could cry, tears would be running down my face as well.

Once they pulled apart, Charlie reached out to take Sabrina's bags while I took one of my own and Sabrina took the other. We walked to the parking lot where the police cruiser was pared and we placed the bags in the back.

"Well, ready to go home?" Charlie asked after we hopped into the car.

I looked behind me to see Sabrina smiling before I said, "Absolutely."

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay…… ive been getting a lot of messages telling me to continue writing but I probably wont be writing again till late summer…. Thank you all for reading my stories though ^^

Btw send me some ideas on my youtube for new stories (I don't really use fanfic anymore)

.come/user/fRaNtlC


End file.
